Yu's Hair Tie
by KandaYu18
Summary: Lavi had always known about Allen's cheating habits when it came to cards— but he kept that fact to himself when the white-haired teen miraculously managed to convince Kanda to play poker with them, only to find that it resulted in embarrassing secrets being let out. One-shot.


**Yu's Hair Tie**

 **Summary:** Lavi had always known about Allen's cheating habits when it came to cards— but he kept that fact to himself when the white-haired teen miraculously managed to convince Kanda to play poker with them, only to find that it resulted in embarrassing secrets being let out. One-shot.

 **A/N:** Since it's quite clear that Kanda would never _willingly_ strip his clothes, the hair tie is probably the only thing he would grudgingly give up.

 **-X-**

Convincing Yu Kanda to do anything should entitle someone to a prize alone. Convincing him to play _poker_ should give someone a prestigious award. Convincing the Japanese Exorcist to play _strip poker_ …

Allen Walker should be crowned as a king.

"Yu, do you even know what you've signed up for?" Lavi couldn't help but ask, seeing that Kanda was silently fuming when he sat at the table with them. "You know that if you lose you'll have to—"

"I'm not going to lose," was Kanda's response. "I don't care if the Moyashi claims that he can't be beaten. He's got his own foot up his ass with that kind of confidence."

Lavi then glanced at Allen, who had a knowing smirk on his face, before everything suddenly clicked in place. He didn't convince Kanda to play poker with him. He probably taunted him, telling him that he wasn't good enough to win at cards—he probably threw in something about Kanda being unwilling to play strip poker because he was sensitive about-

"Lets face it Lavi," Allen hummed cheerfully. "Kanda won't strip anyway. He's probably too worried that we'll think that his body is too _feminine-_ "

"Aren't you talking about yourself, Moyashi?" Kanda ground out, glaring daggers at Allen. "You're the one who _looks_ and _sounds_ like a girl."

Lavi could have sworn that he saw a vein pop on Allen's forehead, but he managed to keep his cool, closing his eyes as he smiled widely.

"You say that BaKanda, but aren't you wearing one of _Lenalee's_ hair ties right now?" Kanda paused, Lavi honestly believing that Allen was growing devil horns with the look he was giving the other. "It is, isn't it?"

"...No it isn't," Lavi picked up straight away his moment of hesitation. "Lenalee doesn't even own hair ties anymore. Her hair is too short."

"So you don't deny that you've asked?" Allen snickered as Kanda's eyes flashed, Lavi having to quickly move and stop the Japanese male from drawing Mugen. "If you lose, I want you to take that hair tie off and prove that it isn't Lenalee's."

"I don't even know how this is _fair_ ," Kanda grumbled. "This is just some stupid western game that I haven't even fucking played-"

"We'll have a few practice games first," Lavi cut in, trying to calm Kanda before Allen lost one of his limbs. "That makes it more fair, right? Since you'll know how to play?"

Allen shuffled his cards, nodding his head in agreement, staring at Lavi, already knowing that the redhead knew about his cheating tendencies, but was silently questioning why it hadn't been brought up yet. Had Lavi simply forgotten? Or did he just have faith that Allen wouldn't cheat this time around?

...Fat chance of that though. Even if he wasn't dealing with his master's debts, he still hated to _lose_.

"High card. Pair. Two pair. Three of a kind. Straight. Flush. Full house. Four of a kind. Straight flush. Royal flush…" Allen explained all the hands, using the cards as an example while watching as Kanda furrowed his brow in concentration. "High card is the weakest hand, while Royal flush is the highest and can't be beaten."

He then dealt the cards, Kanda feeling his eyebrow twitch as Allen hummed happily.

"So what are you going to do if _you_ lose?" Kanda asked, resting his chin on his hand. Allen glanced up at him, blinking innocently, then a smirk crossed his face.

"Well, me and Lavi will stick to what we agreed to in the first place. We'll strip and give up out clothes," he then glanced at Lavi. "Though it's not exactly fair that you wear so many layers, Lavi."

"I don't normally," the redhead pulled a blank expression. "But if I'm playing poker against _you_ , I'd much rather have more chances."

So does that mean Allen was good at poker? Kanda's nose crinkled. Allen didn't seem to be the kind of person who would be good at card games— or at anything. He listened as the white-haired teen explained the rest of the rules, his expression going blank as he tried to figure out how this could be entertaining as he held his cards, staring at them.

"Fold." Allen spoke first, placing his cards down. Lavi blinked in surprise. Was Allen really not cheating. The future Bookman stared at his cards, then a soft smile graced his lips.

"Three of a kind," he spoke confidently, staring at Yu confidently. "Beat that, Yu~"

"Don't call me by that," he grumbled, staring at his cards, his eyes flashing in irritation as he tried to figure out what his hand was. After a few moments he managed to identify it, "...Flush."

"Eh? No way!" Lavi didn't believe him at first, but when Kanda laid down his cards he let out an exasperated sigh, taking off his bandana. "Damn it!"

"Wow Lavi, getting destroyed by Kanda on his first game? How sad," Allen rose a brow. "I thought we were just practicing?"

"It's not like I need the practice," Lavi responded, tossing his bandana at Kanda. "So Yu can play practice all he wants."

It seemed to strike a nerve in Kanda, his eyes narrowing as he growled lowly.

"It was you who suggested the practice games, you stupid rabbit," he then glanced to the side. "Che. Fine, I don't need practice."

Allen simply shrugged as he shuffled the cards again, handing them out and then checked his own. A lazy smirk crossed his face, then after everyone decided to hold out, he laid them down.

"Royal flush," Allen seemed smug, Lavi bowing his head. "So you better hope you have a better hand than Kanda, Lavi."

"S-Straight…" Lavi shot Allen an accusing glare, knowing that the other was definitely cheating, receiving an innocent look in response. "Yu?"

"Four of a kind," Kanda responded, laying his cards out, watching as Lavi reached up and tugged his scarf off, muttering under his breath in god knows what language. "You fucking suck."

"It's a game of luck!" Lavi closed his eyes and then threw his scarf to Allen. "Or it _should_ be."

"Lavi doesn't like losing," Allen responded cheerfully, picking up the cards and shuffling again. "I don't like losing either."

They continued to play, Lavi being the only one losing, the redhead _knowing_ that Allen was deliberately making him lose. It got to a point where he was wearing only loose bottoms, shivering slightly as the cold air covered his chest.

"Why haven't you lost yet Yu-"

"Because I have the sense to fold," Kanda responded bluntly. "You're just stupid."

"You shouldn't be so cocky Kanda," Allen murmured, dealing cards again. "It'll be the end of you."

Staring at his cards, Kanda furrowed his brow when he saw that he only had a two pair. He was about to fold, but Lavi suddenly snickered.

"Folding again Yu? Not brave enough to go on?" Kanda bit the inside of his cheek, narrowing his eyes. "You might as well play. I have shit cards."

"Not that you should be telling him this," Allen then rested his cards on the table. "So are you folding or not?"

Kanda shook his head, then placed his cards down, glancing to the side. Allen and Lavi looked at the cards, then glanced at each other.

"Full house," Lavi then grinned widely. "You better hope that Allen has worse than you Yu, or else that hair tie is coming off~"

"Straight flush," the words that rolled off of Allen's tongue sounded like a taunt, causing Kanda to reach over for Mugen. "Give it up, Bakanda."

"Che," he reached up and pulled the hair tie out of his hair, then tossed it to Allen. "I'm fucking leaving."

Allen examined the hair tie, the tell-tale decorative butterflies giving away that it was, in fact, Lenalee's.

"So it _was_ hers," Allen burst out laughing, falling on his back on the floor. "I should have known you went and borrowed her hair ties-"

He paused when Lenalee stepped into the room, blinking when she saw that Kanda had his hair loose for once, tilting her head.

"Do you need another hair tie, Kanda?" she ignored the murderous glare she received, instead chose to look at Allen and Lavi with a soft smile. "Allen, I went out and bought that cream you borrowed from me so that you could have your own—and Lavi, can I please have my scarf back?"

Kanda paused, Lavi and Allen stopping dead in their tracks as a creepy smirk crossed the Japanese males face, turning to face them.

"Oh yes, I do use Lenalee's hair ties…" he ignored Lenalee's confused expression, his eyes sparkling with malice. "But you, Moyashi, are using Lenalee's _moisturizer_ and you, you damn rabbit, were wearing her scarf. I wonder which one is the least manly out of the three."

Lavi felt his face burn and Allen was forced to wear a poker face, Lenalee finally clicking on as to what happened between the three of them.

"If it makes you feel any better," Lenalee looked at Kanda. "Lavi always uses my conditioner and Allen comes asking me for love advice."

Kanda's smirk never left his face, choosing to then leave the room. Allen and Lavi then spluttered, pointing fingers at her and freaking out.

"We'll never live it down!"

"Lenalee, why did you have to tell him?"

"Why not?" she shrugged, rummaging in her back and passing Allen the cream she bought in down, then reached down and picked up her scarf. "It's true. So stop picking on Kanda when you borrow my stuff as well."

She then walked out, humming softly as she murmured something along the lines of getting a nail file kit for Komui—

"Ne, Allen," Lavi suddenly spoke, turning to face the white-haired Exorcist. "Why were you asking for love advice anyway?"

Allen's face then went red, quickly getting to his feet and bolting out of the room before he could be interrogated. Lavi sighed, staring at the scattered cards, coming to realize that they all had blackmail material against each other.

"Shit."


End file.
